civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Stonehenge (Civ6)
Grants a free . Great Prophets may found a on Stonehenge instead of a . |quote = Can you imagine trying to talk six hundred people into helping you drag a fifty-ton stone eighteen miles across the countryside and muscle it into an upright position, and then saying, 'Right, lads! Another twenty like that...and then we can party!' |quoted = Bill Bryson }} Stonehenge is an in Civilization VI. It must be built on flat land adjacent to Stone. * Effects: ** +2 ** Grants a free . ** Great Prophets may found a on Stonehenge instead of a . Strategy Stonehenge is the very first wonder that becomes available, being possible to build after researching only one technology. It is an excellent wonder to build if religion is an integral part of your strategy: research Astrology, then build Stonehenge instead of a Holy Site and use the bonus and the free Great Prophet to gain an early advantage over your less pious opponents. Stone is a relatively easy resource to find, so you should have little trouble founding a city in a place where Stonehenge can be built. However, this effort is completely counterproductive if you don't prioritize religion - you can use the first turns to make many more useful things, such as Scouts, military units or a Monument. On higher difficulty levels, building this wonder becomes next to impossible. It is high on the priority list of the AI, and they will try to build it whenever they have access to Stone, adding early religion to the and bonuses and additional units they receive at the start of the game. In short, the only way to beat the AI to Stonehenge is a combination of great skill, and luck both in your starting position (you must have Stone close to it, not to mention strong potential) and in your accessing random bonuses from Tribal Villages and from meeting City-States. Most of the time it's simply not worth the effort, as it will greatly delay your general development. If you complete Stonehenge after founding a religion, you will receive an Apostle instead of a Great Prophet. If you already have a Great Prophet but have not founded a religion, you will not receive a unit when you complete Stonehenge. Civilopedia entry Whatever would motivate a bunch of Neolithic savages to build a circle out of fifty-ton slabs of rock – be it religious fervor, astrological curiosity, royal burial, or just for the fun of it – there’s no denying that Stonehenge is an impressive feat of engineering, given the tools they had to work with. Begun in Southern England some 5000 years ago, Stonehenge was concentric circles of stones surrounded by a moat (or “henge”). After the henge was in place, about a thousand years later an inner ring of “bluestones” were set in place, followed by an outer ring of larger, upright “sarsen” stones some 500 years after that. The 80 bluestones, coming in at about four tons each, were transported from a quarry over 240 miles away; the sarsen stones were cut and transported about 20 miles to the site. However done, for whatever purpose, Stonehenge remains a “wondrous” achievement even after a few millennia. Gallery File:Wonder Stonehenge (Civ6).jpg|Stonehenge completed File:Stonehenge in-game (Civ6).png|Stonehenge, as seen in-game Videos Related achievements ru:Стоунхендж (Civ6)